Pony's Creed: Chapter 5; Vengeance
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Pony's Creed: Chapter 4; Not In Denial Next: Pony's Creed: Chapter 6; Hunter to Hunted Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 5 Vengeance ... The two fillies continued their chat throughout the train ride. When they reached Manehatten, Octavia suggested they rent a cheap hotel room. When they got to the nearest hotel, the stallion at the front desk seemed startled. ???:" Um... h-hi. What can I do for you?" Octavia:" We'd like to rent a room, please." ???:" C-certainly." The stallion reached for something under his desk, and the reached his other hoof towards a drawer, pretending to fish for a key. Octavia became suspicious. Octavia:" What exactly are you doing?" Suddenly, two red gaurds came up from behind them. Gaurd 1:" Something wrong here?" ???:" Yes. I would like this mare arrested immediately!" He pointed at Octavia. Octavia:" What!? Under what charge!? I didn't do anything wrong!" ???:" Oh, haven't you... assassin?" He slapped a wanted poster on the desk. Octavia couldn't believe what she saw. It was a picture of her when she had made her first assassination. When she had saved Bonbon. Twister looked at Octavia with wide eyes. Twister:" I-is that you?" Octavia:" N-no! I mean yes, but... I-I was saving a friend of mine! She was going to killed if I didn't!" Gaurd 2:" Likely story. We'll take it from here." It was then that Octavia noticed that these gaurds were wearing Templar uniforms. Octavia gave the second gaurd a hard right hook to the chin, and bucked the first gaurd in the face, and ran off while they were recovering, Twister following closely after her. As Octavia trotted through the streets, she saw ponies gaping at her in horror, and fleeing. Suddenly, four ponies in white hoods trotted up to her. They didn't look like assassins, they were scholars. Scholar 1:" Miss Octavia, put on your assassin robes, and follow us. We'll lead you to safety. Swiftly now." Octavia quickly put on her assassin outfit, and blended in with the four ponies, doing exactly as they do, keeping her head low as they do. The Templars and the city gaurds looked all around the area, but Octavia was nowhere to be seen. Finally, they gave up, and began continuing their usual patrol. The scholars took her to a large wooden shack that seemed safe enough. It even had a few beds. Octavia:" Thank you so much. B-but why help me?" Scholar 2:" We are always happy to serve members of the Ponyhoof in such situations." Scholar 3:" Scholars like us do it all the time, and we've come to know the assassins well enough." Octavia:" I see. So what do I owe you then?" Scholar 4:" We aren't like that. Anypony who is a ally to the assassins is an ally to us." Scholar 1:" We recognized you by the wanted posters all over town. And we knew you were an assassin by the blade in the picture. It seems as though the Templars are trying to put a bad name to the Ponyhoof." Octavia:" Of course they are. Thank you. I really am grateful for this." Scholar 3:" Nothing to it. Just remeber you can always count our ponies to hide you if you need." Octavia:" Thank you again." The scholars left, and Octavia sat down on her haunches, thinking about how she just lost the only friend she had on this trip. Suddenly, she heard the flapping of wings, and a purple pegasus landed in front of her gracefully. Octavia:" Twister? Y-you really shouldn't be here. You heard that pony... I'm an assassin." Twister:" I think at least deserve a chance to explain yourself." Octavia:" Why would you give me that chance if they didn't?" Twister smiled. Twister:" Because I'm not them." ... Octavia and Twister lied down, as Octavia began to explain in certain details how the assassins work, and what the cause is made for. Twister kept up the same smile the whole time. She went on to explaine how she was here to execute the pony who had killed her mother, and exactly how she would do it. Octavia actually felt relieved that she was telling her all of this. It made her feel less guilty about it. When she was done, she felt a tear roll down her cheeck, and Twister wiped it away with a wing, causing her to blush slightly. Twister had an amused look on her face. Twister:" You definitely aren't who I thought you were." Octavia:" I'm just a pony like you... but a murderous one at that." Twister:" It's not murder if it's for the right reason. Sure some ponies may not agree, but I've met ponies like you, those... assassins. Though they weren't as forwarth coming with that kind of information like you were." Octavia:" I guess I just needed to talk to somepony who didn't know. You've been such a good friend, even though we've only met a couple hours ago. I don't even know if I have the right to call you friend." Twister:" Well of course you don't." Octavia frowned sadly at that, but nodded. Twister only smiled. Twister:" I haven't told you anything about me yet." Octavia perked at that statement. ... The two fillies sat there and talked. It turned out Twister had quite her job as weather control pegasus because she wanted to get into arts and crafts. She had a sketchbook of pencil drawings that were really good. Octavia:" And you call me an artist. This is fascinating." Twister blushed. Twister:" It's nothing, really. Just a few sketches and stuff." Octavia:" Don't downgrade your work. It's amazing." Twister chuckled. Twister:" That's actually nothing compared to some other projects I've been doing. I build cool inventions as well. I'm even working on a really special project at home in Ponyville." Octavia:" Oh? Can I have preview?" Twister:" Weeeeell... I usually don't reveal the concept of my projects until they are done." Octavia:" Pretty please?" Octavia grinned wildly with a mix of a "I promise I won't tell anypony" look. Twister:" Weeeeeell... okay. But just between us, got it?" Octavia nodded, and listened intently. Twister:" I'm working on a way for earth ponies and unicorns to fly." Octavia frowned in confusion, then tilted her head. Octavia:" Isn't that called a hot air balloon?" Twister:" No, no. This is different. You see, I'm trying coming up with a faster mode of transportation. Maybe something that can top Rainbow Dash's speed!" Octavia gasped. Octavia:" Could that even be possible?" Twister:" Pinkie Pie could do it, on her own four hooves! Imagine what'd it be like if I built a machine that could go that fast." Octavia:" Well, it is Pinkie Pie after all. Who knows what kind of secrets are hidden in that poofy little mane of hers." Twister:" Yeah, your right. I'll probably get in trouble for even making that kind of contraption. But I have a whole lot of other ideas, too. This one time, I created my own electricity, from a potato! Of course, my mane was all frizzy afterwards." Octavia and Twister both laughed hard at that. Octavia hadn't felt this good in a long time. Twister:" So what was up with those scholars, anyhow?" Octavia:" Apparently they work indirectly with the assassins. They were allowing me to blend in with them, so I could escape somewhere safe." Twister:" Well this seems safe enough. I suppose we'll be staying here then?" Octavia:" What about you? Wouldn't want to sleep somewhere... healthier?" Twister:" I've slept in worse." ... The next two days went by quickly, and the two of them had gotten to know eachother very well. Octavia began to have certain feelings around the pegasus filly that she couldn't explain. She kept denying what she had felt, but she couldn't shake the thought from her head. Octavia's thoughts:" Mother would have killed me if she thought I was a filly fooler." Twister:" Is something the matter?" Octavia snapped out of it, and looked into the blushing fillies eyes. The pegasus always seemed to blush when looking at her. Twister:" Are you nervous about today?" Octavia:" A little." She technically wasn't lying. Twister:" Good. I thought I was the only one." Octavia cocked her head, confused. Twister:" You're a good pony. And a good friend. I don't want to lose you. But if you are sure this is what you have to do, I won't stop you." Octavia:" I chose to do this. But sometimes I feel I'm changing my mind. However, he has one of my friends, so it isn't just vengeance. It's a life for a life." Twister nodded. Twister:" I understand. Then I want to help in anyway I can." Octavia:" N-no. I don't want to lose you either. And I bet you don't even know the first thing about combat." Twister:" No. But I can cause a distraction to keep most of the gaurds away from you. Would that be ok?" Octavia thought about that for a moment, then nodded. Twister:" So we have a plan. Cool." ... It was almost time for the execution. Skystiker was already on the wooden platform, his body tied to a fence post, his wings were clipped, quite literally, and he had been beaten. He had a tired expression in his eyes as he looked up to the sky. Burnan walked up on the platform. Skystriker:" You are sick, you know that? You don't deserve life. Burnan:" Coming from a stallion who can't tell a friend from a foe." Skystriker:" You're just scared I'll cut you open. Come on, lem'me outta here. I sweep the floor with you." Burnan laughed. Burnan:" You're a funny one you are. I might actually miss you. Hehe." Skystriker looked into the crowd, and saw a white hooded figure beyond it. The figure raised her head to meet his gaze. He managed a nervous grin. Skystriker:" Oh, you've got be kidding me." Burnan drew his sword from it's sheath with his magic. Burnan:" Listen up! All of you! This stallion... has been charged for treason against the Princess's laws. This... assassin is guilty of many crimes, including murder, theft, and so forth." The crowd began to murmur amongst eachother. Burnan:" And for that... he shall be sentenced to the highest form of punishment." Suddenly, a single bit was dropped in front of Burnan's hooves. He stared in confusion at the small golden coin, and looked up at the sky. But the purple pegasus was at ground level by now, and had knocked down the gaurds in front of the platform in a blur. Octavia took her chance while the gaurds were recovering from their confusion. She climbed atop the platform, and eject her left hidden blade. However, Burnan was fast to stop the blade from entering his neck. Burnan:" Hah! You thought you can trick me like that? Do you not know who I am?" Octavia:" I know exactly who you are, murderer." Her gaze met his, and he frowned, then a big grin spread across his face. Burnan:" Ah, so you had become just like her, have you?" He chuckled. Burnan:" It's funny. You come to avenge her, yet she never loved you." Suddenly, the gaurds had come aboard the platform, and had their swords drawn. Octavia kicked the stallion in front of her, and swung her left blade at the nearest guard. She then pulled out her sword, and began clashing with the other gaurds. A rock hit one of the gaurds, who's head was exposed, and he tumbled off the platform unconsious. A second hit a gaurds helmet, yet he still fell. There was only two gaurds left, and she used both her hidden blades at once to kill them. She then turned to Burnan, and slashed at his helmet, sparks flying as the metals hit eachother. She went in for the final blow, but the helmeted gaurd who had been hit with a rock grabbed her, and held her in place. Burnan:" You know, I always wandered if you were as stupid as her. Turns out, you are even stupider." He aimed his sword straight towards her chest, levitating it high in the air, and began to push it towars her, but Octavia managed to switch the gaurd to her place before the blade struck, and the gaurd howled. Octavia retracted her primary hidden blade, and lept at the charcoal stallion, his eyes wide in shock as he realized what was going to happen. Octavia stuck the blade into his neck, and he fell to the ground. She stood over him, as he began to breathe heavily. Burnan:" What is the matter with you? Did she not deserve it? Is it not what you had wanted?" Octavia:" I didn't want a mean mother if that's what you're asking. But I didn't want a dead mother either." Burnan frowned solomnly. Burnan:" You are blind, naïve. She didn't love you." A tear began to stream from Octavia's eye, and her voice became forced. Octavia:" You're wrong. You didn't now her like I did." Burnan:" Then you are only lying to yourself. Go on... kill me. Do it. It won't end your pain." Octavia sunk the blade into his neck, and his eyes widened as he made a choking noise, and breathed his last breathe. Octavia brushed the Phoenix feather over his blood, and went to free Skystriker. ... That night, Octavia wasn't sleeping too well. All Skystriker could do was sleep. Octavia had only thought the last words that came from his mouth. "It won't end your pain", his voice said in her mind, mockingly. He was right. It hadn't. Or maybe it had. Twister's hoof touched Octavia's shoulder. The pegasus smiled at her. Maybe it could end her pain. It brought her and Twister close together. Octavia decided she wouldn't deny her feelings any longer. Octavia:" Hi Twister." Twister:" Hey there, sweet cheeks. Having a hard time getting to sleep?" Octavia blushed at the nickname. Octavia:" Y-yes. I think the whole vengeance thing got to me." Twister:" Is there anything I can do to help?" Octavia smiled at her. Octavia:" Actually, I was hoping you could." Twister:" Yeah?" Octavia was about to speak, then stopped herself, frowning. Octavia:" N-never mind." Twister:" Tell me." Octavia:" No, I shoudn't. It's asking too much." Twister:" Come on, Octavia." Octavia:" It could violate our friendship." Twister:" Octavia, I'll do anything for you. I would have done anything for you if asked me a long time ago, when I didn't even know who you were." Octavia didn't know how to counter that. Instead she answered. Octavia:" Can you kiss me?" Twister's eyes went wide, and she blushed, a lot. Her eyes stared into Octavia's for a while before she spoke again. Twister:" Y-yes." Octavia and Twister leaned in closer to eachother, and their lips embraced. Octavia felt one of Twister's wing drape over her back, but she didn't mind. She didn't even flinch as she was too enchanted by Twister's kiss. Octavia finally found true love, and she would do her best to keep it. ... The next day, the scholar came back, and offered to escort Octavia, Twister, and Skystriker to the train station. They happily obliged. When they got on the train, there weren't any passengers on board as far they could see. Octavia began to worry about Skystriker. Octavia:" Skystriker, are you going to be okay?" Skystriker:" I lost my wings, Octavia, not my legs. I'll be fine." Octavia:" I suppose you and I are even now, aren't we?" Skystriker actually managed to smile. Skystriker:" Yeah, sure. I'll give you this one. I have to admit, when I saw that you were my savior, I thought for certain we were both going to die." Octavia:" Hey. I'm not incompetent if that's what you were thinking." Skystriker chuckled. Skystriker:" That's exactly what I was thinking." ... Octavia was looking out of the window. They were on a large bridge going over a river. Suddenly, there was an explosion inside the train car, began to move violently, and it began to shift off the tracks. Better yet, the tracks broke where the explosion happened. The three of them began to scream, and the box car just kept falling until it splashed in the river. Octavia came up from a pool of water for a breathe, and began breathing heavily. She looked around, but Skystriker and Twister were nowhere to be seen. She dove underwater and saw Skystriker resting on one of the seat, but she couldn't find Twister. She swam down to Skystriker, and lifted him up to the surface of the water. They both breathed in a sharp breathe, and Skystriker was set down on one of the seats. Skystriker:" Thanks. I never was a good swimmer." Not really in the mood for jokes, Octavia dove down to find Twister, half of her body hang out of a window. She grabbed her, and pulled her up. When Octavia started breathing again, she listened to check if Twister was breathing, too. When Octavia confirmed that she was, she hoisted Twister onto her back, wrapping her forehooves around her neck, and she and Skystriker began to climb the on top train car for better air. Skystriker:" She alright?" Octavia:"She'll be fine. I hope." ... When Twister woke up, they all began to climb up to the surface. Being wet didn't help them one bit. Soon, they began to walk home, but as they walked it became harder for them to move, and eventually, they all collapsed. The last thing Octavia was able to see was a tall, dark figure with a horn in the distance, and then her vision went black. TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter summary: So yeah! Octavia and Twister found a hotel to stay in, but were immediately kicked out when Octavia's cover became blown. Despite her knowledge of Octavia being an assassin, Twister understood, she assisted her by causing a distraction, allowing Octavia to finally execute her mother's killer, and save Skystriker, and Octavia and Twister had confessed there affection for eachother. However, on the way back to Ponyville, there were... complications. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover)